Operation Shingle
Operation Shingle is a map featured in Battlefield 2142. It was added in to the game in the 1.50 Patch along with Wake Island 2142. The map is suited towards close-quarters engagements, with vehicles taking a support role. The Support class is useful to hold down choke points, which are prevalent on the map, and the Assault class is useful in conjunction with other classes to assault objectives. Much like Camp Gibraltar, the map contains catwalks that line the majority of the map's perimeter and can be useful for Recon players or players who look to flank around defended areas. Equipment Flags Toll Station The EU uncapturable base is located in the southern edge of the map, near the Anzio bridgehead. To the north, there are several roads that lead to control points throughout the map. Several building lie to the north, providing a point for either side to attack from. It is essential that the EU pushes out as soon as possible or PAC troops may surround the base. Here, the EU commander assets sit amid a toll station. Vehicles: *L5 Riesig *MK-15 Bandit Columns This PAC flag is their closest flag to the EU and is more often than not, attacked first by the EU. The flag itself lies on the third story of a four-story building overlooking the Toll Station. Here, PAC troops can gun down approaching EU soldiers that are in the open. On the top floor of the building, there is a walkway that leads to the Command Center that can be used by counterattacking PAC forces or EU saboteurs. A ladder up to the monorail track is located to the south of the flag and can be used by the EU to move behind the PAC locked base. Dunes Station Located north of the Toll Station, the Dune Station flag is located in a courtyard between two buildings. Around the control point, there is generous amounts of cover that can make attacking the base a difficult task for the attackers. While it offers no vehicles, the Dunes Station is an important coontrol point in order to secure the EU's northern flank. Refugee Camp This control point is located along the map's northern edge and is located below the PAC Command Center. The flag is located on the top floor of a three-story building. The area west of the flag is nearly coverless, so soldiers of either side are at risk for being shot by the opposite side. Command Center The PAC locked base sits on a hill overlooking the battlefield. Here, a walled, multi-story building contains the flag and commander assets. Snipers stationed on the roof have a large view of the field of play and can be a menace to advancing EU troops. A walkway on the southeast side of the base provides easy access to the Columns control point. Vehicles: *T-39 Bogatyr *UAZ-8 Ocelot Commander Assets 16-player Conquest EU The EU commander assets lie at the Toll Station. PAC The PAC commander assets are located at the Command Center. Trivia On the map there is a burning destroyed PAC Titan (dropped in the water), which can not be approached during the fighting. ru:Операция «Булыжник» Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142